Code the Hedgehog
Code is a modified clone of Sonic created by Eggman. Designed to have Sonic's abilities with Eggman's evil tendencies, he instead had Sonic's good tendencies and joined Sonic's ever-growing team; though he does generally stay on his own and show up only when he's needed. Despite his ability to create objects, he has built by hand many of the objects he uses on a regular basis, such as his sword "Trodaire Maite" (Forgiven Fighter in Celtic) and his Extreme Gear, "0010001100110001" (#1 in binary). He calls himself the Forgiven Fighter, but is often called a cyborg or robot by his enemies in order to imply he is lesser than them; he usually corrects them by calling himself a "natural cyborg." Info Full Name: Code the Hedgehog Titles / Nicknames: The Forgiven Fighter, Natural Cyborg Gender: Male Age: 16 Species: Mobian / Hedgehog / Cyborg Alignment: Neutral Good General Personality: Religious, Kind, Forgiving, Loyal Home: Adabat Appearance General Appearance: Wears gray athletic shoes, white gloves with compartments for his mechanical parts, and a gray ring on his right hand. Spines flow like Sonic's, but with seven spines instead of six, and some are colored dark gray. Spine/Fur Color: Gray / Dark Gray (Normal), White / Gold (Super) Skin Color: Peach Eye Colors: Code's eyes change color depending on what he's doing or what he's feeling. Colors include: Gray (Normal), Green (Using Coding Powers), Yellow (Using Shock Powers), Cyan (Using EMP Powers), Red (Using Magnetism Powers), Purple (Excited / Happy), Orange (Angry), Indigo (Depressed), Blue (Scared), White (Super), Brown (Sleepy), and Black (Asleep) Backstory Believing that Metal Sonic would have been successful in defeating Sonic if he was a real creature with complex emotions and thinking, Eggman attempted to modify Sonic's DNA in order to create a natural cyborg, loyal only to him. However, enough of Sonic's personality remained in the DNA that Code, despite not having any of Sonic's memories, still had a pure heart. He managed to escape and destroy Eggman's base, and met Sonic upon escaping. Initially, Sonic believed Code to be another "faker" created by Eggman, and attempted to destroy him as he would any other robot. Once Code got the opportunity to explain himself, Sonic accepted that, while he was created by Eggman, Code wasn't an evil creation out to kill him. Sonic took Code to Shadow, believing that he would be able to help Code cope with his lack of memory. However, Silver happened to be there as well, and as Code's and Shadow's personalities clashed, Silver took Code under his wing instead. Acting as a coach and friend, Silver used his psychic powers to help Code defeat Eggman and Metal Sonic, giving Code a sense of closure. In return, Code taught Silver some of his own abilities, such as the ability to swim, as well as secretly helping Silver and Blaze to get together. Code generally travels the world enjoying all it has to offer, as well as searching for worthy opponents on which to test his abilities. He always eventually returns to his home in Adabat, and often invites his friends there. Sonic rarely comes, as he cannot swim. Personality Code is extremely religious, despite having been artificially created. He bases his entire code of morals off of Christianity, and will therefore go against society if he believes it to be wrong. Because of his religion, Code is also very forgiving, often willing to completely forget his friends' mistakes and begin anew if necessary. Sometimes, however, he is simply unable to forgive someone's actions, particularly when they aren't sorry for what they've done. Code is extremely kind, willing to befriend anyone he meets, or at least show them due respect. He is also loyal, and is therefore willing to help or protect these friends so long as their motives do not go against his morals. He does as much as he can to help others, though this sometimes leads to his schedule becoming extremely busy as he fills it with others' needs as well as his own. Powers and Abilities Ability Type: Speed Code, being a clone of Sonic, retains Sonic's natural speed, as well as the ability to perform the Homing Attack, Light Speed Dash, and Stomp maneuvers. Code cannot, however, use any variation of the Sonic Boost. Instead, he is able to reach boosting speed naturally, albeit taking more time to do so. Code's most notable ability is his ability to, as he calls it, "edit life code." He sees the world as a giant program, and is therefore able to create any non-living object he desires by "adding a line of code" to the world's "program." He can also use this ability to destroy objects he has created, and teleport objects to himself and back if he knows where they are. Being part robot, Code can also think and act as fast as a computer can. Should he desire, he can slow down time in his eyes, and then focus on or target objects to dodge or attack respectively. Using this ability, he has been shown to be able to dodge machine gun fire and know when the best time is to strike an opponent. He can also analyze opponents and situations in order to decide upon the best method to achieve victory, be that the fastest, the easiest, or sometimes the most flashy method. Code also has multiple other mechanical parts within his body, mostly concealed in his hands and gloves. He can alter the electrical current in his body in order to create powerful shocks, and even EMPs, though he has to be physically touching an object in order to affect it. He also has machine guns and grappling hooks hidden inside his hands, that can be fired extremely accurately due to his other abilities. Due to his abilities, Code has become an adept swordsman, preferring his own blade to any other, but he is able to use others if necessary; he once borrowed Sonic's Caliburn in order to "try something new." He has also become quite the good Extreme Gear rider, and has used his Life Code powers to create his own version of the Arc of the Cosmos, concealed within his ring. Weaknesses While Code is natural and mostly organic, he can still be negatively affected by electricity and water if he's not careful; for example, opening his glove compartments while swimming. In addition, he is sensitive to bright lights and high-pitched noises, which can interfere with his other senses and cause him sharp pain. Certain frequencies can also disable Code's other powers. Code's willingness to trust others has also gotten him in trouble in the past. Despite his ability to dodge almost any attack, Code can still be easily attacked and harmed if he doesn't believe he's in any danger and therefore doesn't activate his powers; this makes betrayal and trickery an even greater threat. While Code acknowledges this, he believes that changing this policy would ultimately impact him and his relationships negatively. Relationships Friends Silver the Hedgehog: Code's mentor and best friend, and one of the first people he met. Code and Silver are always willing to help each other, and visit each other on a regular basis. Blaze the Cat: Though Code doesn't know Blaze that well, he came to know her through Silver. Recognizing that they both liked each other but were unwilling to say so, he helped them to realize as such. As such, Blaze often tags along whenever Code and Silver go anywhere. Sonic the Hedgehog: The first person other than Eggman that Code met, Sonic acts as somewhat of a mentor and idol to Code. Though they don't see each other often, as Sonic is constantly drifting, Code is one of the few people Sonic will seek out if he knows he's in the area. Mighty the Armadillo: The brawn behind Code's operations, Mighty was first met by Code in a bar. Mighty, a man of few words, often doesn't talk around Code, and as such Code still doesn't know him that well. However, he knows him enough to recognize he's a kindhearted soul, and that he can punch through almost anything. Neutral Shadow the Hedgehog: Code recognizes that Shadow is truly a good person, but dislikes his unkind personality and "direct" method of dealing with problems and people. That said, Code has relied on Shadow for help before, and therefore keeps their relationship friendly while still distanced. Enemies Red the Porcupine: Red's personality goes directly against Code's, as he is extremely violent and immoral. As such, though normally forgiving, Code often finds himself instead yelling at and fighting with Red whenever they meet. Eggman: Although he's Code's creator, Code despises Eggman for unexplainable reasons, even by himself. Whenever possible, Code attempts to find Eggman and give him a thorough tail-kicking in order to reassert his authority. Mephiles the Dark: Simply, as Silver is Code's friend, Mephiles has become one of his more notable enemies. Quotes Theme Song Original Code's original theme is Trodaire Maite, a song that references his abilities, personality, and relationships with others, particularly Red. May post a video someday, if I actually make the song. :3 SEGA Code's theme already made by SEGA is Waking Up, Shadow's neutral theme from Shadow the Hedgehog. I chose this theme because of its techno feel, as well as the lyrics sounding aggressive without sounding dark or evil.